


【班薩xFlo薩】貓咪日記-06

by B_jin



Series: 【雙薩】貓咪日記 [6]
Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_jin/pseuds/B_jin
Summary: Francesco Salieri：班薩Antonio Salieri：Flo薩





	【班薩xFlo薩】貓咪日記-06

　　「好冷、好冷、好冷……」

　　走廊上，Antonio裹緊披肩、嘴裡邊吐著寒氣邊夾雜著碎語，避難般快步朝Francesco的房間走去。

　　「什麼事這麼著急？連門也沒敲。」房間的主人顯然還沒睡著，抖抖貓耳、張開眼便瞥見手足正逕自往自己的被窩裡鑽。  
　　「棉被不夠暖和。」Antonio解釋，語尾帶著點撒嬌的意味，冰冷的手腳及尾巴正努力貼到Francesco在厚棉被中相對溫暖的身體上。後者點了點頭，從善如流地將手足像幼貓般圈進懷裡，親暱地舔舐著對方的臉頰及眼瞼。  
　　「明天讓人再多準備一些毛毯。」  
　　年長的Salieri安撫道。Antonio撇了撇嘴，溫順地等到Francesco替他順完一圈毛後才搖頭拒絕。

　　只見短毛黑貓微起雙唇，用著過份期盼的小眼神死盯著自家兄長瞧，Francesco困惑地歪了歪頭，顯然不大明白。

　　「……要做嗎？」

　　「不是啦！」Antonio炸了毛，整張臉刷成豬肝紅，雙手不安分地捧著Francesco那令他總愛不釋手的大蓬尾巴，示意性地揮了揮。

　　「不行。」  
　　Francesco總算明白了，臉馬上板了起來，拍開Antonio越發逾矩的指尖，果斷拒絕。  
　　「拜託，兄長，您知道我最喜歡您毛絨絨的模樣了。」  
　　Antonio難受地皺起眉頭，反倒像是Francesco在欺負他了。Salieri家的兩兄弟就這麼相互僵持不下，直到年長的那方嘆了口長氣，完全敗下陣來為止。

　　「……僅此一次，下不為例。」

　　Francesco僵硬地說，終究還是妥協了，但顯然不大情願。在Antonio的注視下自發退化為貓體還是頭一遭，男人有些不好意思，直要Antonio轉過頭去。

　　『好了。』  
　　待Antonio再次回頭時，被窩裡只剩下隻坐在Francesco睡衣上的大型緬因貓了。  
　　緬因貓優雅地甩甩長尾巴，動作輕盈往Antonio的懷中鑽，填滿對方尚帶著點冷意的懷抱。  
　　「Francesco哥哥真是溫柔。」  
　　Antonio討好地搔了搔緬因貓的下頜，伸出臂彎讓他的兄長能躺得舒服些。Francesco將頭枕了上去，異色瞳的貓眼裡還帶著討價還價的餘地。

　　『……真的不做嗎？』  
　　「不做喔。」

　　Antonio心滿意足地抱緊Francesco毛絨絨、暖呼呼，像團移動火爐般的柔軟身子，愉快地閉上眼睛。  
　　後者無奈地又嘆了口氣，抬頭在他的手足嘴唇上輕啜了一口。『晚安，Antonio，祝你有個溫暖的好夢。』  
　　「肯定會的，Francesco哥哥，您也是。」

　　【後記一】

　　爬不起來。

　　緬因貓痛苦地掙扎，卻被Antonio攬得更緊，幾乎快要喘不過氣來。後者還徜徉在睡夢中，一時半刻不會醒，Francesco伸長爪子，猶豫片刻後，還是放棄在他的寶貝弟弟手臂上撓出半點痕跡。

　　【後記二】  
　　結果這個冬天，Antonio每個晚上都跑來Francesco房間蹭床蹭貓睡。

　　「不要太超過了，Antonio Salieri 。」  
　　緬因貓略帶惱火地說，鑽進Antonio的懷裡時，毛都炸開了。

　　Antonio有些心虛地想，Francesco是真的會寵壞他了。


End file.
